1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and associated embodiments and versions relate to methods and systems for geological analysis of geologic structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Earth scientists, geologists and geophysicists engaged in evaluating petroleum resources in the upper parts of the earth's crust typically analyze a range of subsurface data, including such data as 2D and 3D seismic reflection data and log data from well bores. The objective of the analysis is to determinate the likely configuration and nature of rocks and fluids in the subsurface. The process of analyzing the subsurface data using computer-implemented tools is commonly known as “subsurface interpretation” or “interpretation”, because the earth scientist, geologist or geophysicist must “interpret” or make sense of the signals in the data that he or she is analyzing. Typical tasks involved in interpretation involve the mapping of geological faults and horizons based on reflection seismic data and the picking and correlation of geological formation tops from well log data.
Because subsurface data is typically incomplete, ambiguous, and noisy, in various aspects, the interpreter may need to apply skilled judgment to effectively analyze subsurface structures. One common approach is for the interpreter to rely on geological analogs and antecedents to supplement an inadequacy of data. Where there is insufficient data, the interpreter “fills in the gaps” by inferring that parts of geologic structures look similar to those observed elsewhere. This approach is imprecise and is also dependent on the experience of the interpreter.
Another approach is to support the interpretation of subsurface structures using the tools of quantitative geological modeling. In this approach, the interpreter constrains and improves his or her interpretation of subsurface structures using realistic quantitative models that embody the principles of formation of geologic structures. In the field of structural geology, accurate quantitative theories have been developed to model the sequential folding of strata in sedimentary basins in response to movement along underlying faults. This type of structural development is generically known as fault-related folding, and resulting structures are often called fault-related structures. Quantitative theories of fault-related folding are primarily kinematic in nature and incorporate geometric models of rock deformation that can differ depending on whether the overall mode of deformation involves contraction or extension. These theories can also deal with situations where there is syndepositional development of structures, meaning that the overall structure is developing at the same time that sedimentary strata are accumulating.
Another approach to support the interpretation of subsurface structures is to use the techniques of structural restoration, wherein the present-day configuration of a geological structure is structurally “retro-deformed” or “restored” to its likely configuration at some time in the past.
Despite the presence of a body of scientific theory related to quantitative modeling and structural restoration of geologic structures, present systems have limited capability to flexibly and rapidly incorporate such modeling and restoration capabilities into the day-to-day work processes of interpreters. In many cases, existing computer-implemented systems require substantial data input and setup before interpretation, modeling, and restoration can be performed. Such execution is typically performed in a weakly-interactive mode where it is difficult or impossible to see useful results until a complex series of steps have been completed, which can take days and even weeks. Further, the modes of interaction with these systems follow an inflexible ordering. Still further, these complex systems do not readily lend themselves to use in training where real-time response is required to convey and communicate various geological modeling and restoration concepts and theories in a timely manner.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a more approachable computer-implemented method and system to expedite and optimize the process of interactive geological interpretation, modeling and restoration. In particular, there is a need for such a method and system that allows the judgment and skill of an interpreter to be integrated and enhanced via the real-time application of quantitative models and structural restorations to more quickly arrive at a satisfactory interpretation of a seismic reflection profiles, geological sections and other earth profiles of interest. Such a system would support the hybrid implementation of both qualitative and quantitative assessment to provide a rapid and flexible, interactive approach for geologic interpretation, modeling and restoration.